The invention is based on a connection device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm.
WO 02/40328 A1 discloses a connection device of this type. It comprises an adapter in the form of a sheet metal claw, a plastic retaining spring and a joining element connected fixedly to the wiper arm. The adapter is fastened by means of claws and/or by welding to a support element of the wiper blade in the form of two spring rails running in parallel. Said adapter has a U shaped cross sectional profile, with, starting from a base part adjacent to the support element, side walls being bent away approximately by 90° from the support element. Openings into which a bearing bolt is inserted in a rotationally fixed manner are provided in the side walls. The retaining spring, which is guided laterally between the side walls of the connection element, is mounted pivotably on said bearing bolt by means of a hub. The retaining spring has latching means and retaining means with which it is clipped into the profile, which is open toward the wiper blade, of the joining element. In the fitted position, the joining element engages from the outside both over the retaining spring and over the side walls of the adapter.
A similar connection device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm is known from DE 103 47 637 A1. In this case, the adapter, which is in the form of a sheet metal claw, has a central longitudinal web which faces away from the support element of the wiper blade and into which a pivot spindle, which runs transversally, is inserted in a rotationally fixed manner. The retaining spring is mounted pivotably on the pivot spindle, which protrudes in a floating manner on both sides of the longitudinal web, by means of bearing openings which are arranged in lateral spring tongues. The retaining spring, which is manufactured from plastic, surrounds the sheet metal claw from the outside and is clipped by means of latching elements and retaining elements into the joining element which is open toward the wiper blade and is connected fixedly to the wiper arm. The adapter is firstly guided laterally by means of inner guide webs on the sheet metal claw and is secondly inserted at its side walls in the joining element in a manner free from play. For this purpose, use is made of a push button which is provided in a cover wall of the retaining spring at the end of a spring tongue and, in the fitted state, latches into a matching latching hole in a cover wall of the joining element.
Finally, DE 103 40 139 A1 discloses a connection device which has an adapter in the form of a sheet metal claw. The latter is fastened to the support element by means of claws while a central web extends in the longitudinal direction on the side facing away from the support element. A bearing element in the form of an open hub, in which a matching bearing element of a retaining spring is mounted, is integrally formed on an end side of the adapter. The retaining spring has a guide slot with which it is guided laterally on the central web. To limit the pivoting movement between the wiper blade and the wiper arm, the retaining spring has a catch hook which latches onto a projection on the central web during installation and can be released by a push button. Finally, a cover cap is clipped onto the adapter such that the latter and the retaining spring are protected from the surroundings.